


What's Better Than One King of Grappling? TWO!

by Cornflower_Corvid



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: -winky face-, Chapter 1 is sfw, DP can stand for divine pulse... and something else that's gonna happen in chapter 2, Divine Pulse (Fire Emblem), Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Time Travel, but the plot enables the porn so it's basically still pwp, except there's sort of a plot, for the Yuri and Balthus that belong in 1186, will add smut tags with chapter 2, yeah i went there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornflower_Corvid/pseuds/Cornflower_Corvid
Summary: There's some trouble in the sealed forest in 1180, and when Byleth uses divine pulse to bring a couple students back to life, Balthus somehow disappears in the process. He ends up in 1186, and he's quite surprised to find out what his future self has been up to.
Relationships: Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: 2020 Ultra Rarepair Big Bang





	What's Better Than One King of Grappling? TWO!

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically PWP, but the main premise (Balthus gets sent to the future because divine pulse messes up) required some set up, so there's something resembling a plot here too ha ha :D
> 
> For FE3H Ultra Rarepair Big Bang 2020

“Boss? Professor?” Balthus called out, looking around for his classmates.

He scratched his head, wondering what had happened. One minute he’d been fighting a demonic beast in the Sealed Forest, and then suddenly he was here; still the Sealed Forest, definitely, but it was a bit darker, a bit more overgrown… and he was alone.

After a few more minutes of confusion, Balthus decided there was only one thing to do; he might as well find his way back to the monastery.

\---------- ---------- ----------

Sitting down at the bar, Balthus made himself comfortable, tankard of ale in hand. It had been a long day, running bandits off of a trade route and getting supplies to both the army and Abyss. Yuri had negotiated with Claude and Byleth that if he and the other Wolves were going to help with getting the caravan to the monastery, that they wanted some of the supplies for the Abyssians. Byleth agreed easily, but Claude was a bit more stubborn. He was worried the soldiers would not take too kindly to the underground residents getting some of the supplies that had initially been promised to them, but Yuri pointed out that if his people got sick from malnourishment, it would take him off the front lines. He could still send Balthus and either Constance or Hapi, but he would need to be there to take care of his people. Claude pointed out that the soldiers wouldn’t care about that because Yuri was just one man. 

Yuri’s response to that had been to suggest that any soldiers who complained should meet him at the training grounds, and they would have a little tournament to see just how many of them was equivalent to one of him. Naturally, Claude realized it was smarter to let Abyss have some of the supplies than have his soldiers demoralized.

Balthus chuckled at the thought; he hadn’t been there, but he could imagine the look on Claude’s face. He took a swig of his ale, and then glanced around to see who was around at the bar. A few of the usuals, of course, some soldiers, but no one he was particularly interested in interacting with. 

It was when he was halfway through his drink that he saw someone in the doorway - but there was no way. That was impossible. He quickly downed the rest of his drink and put the glass down, and then went over to the doorway, trying not to attract too much attention. It wasn’t too hard; he was a regular here himself, and most people were busy staring into their glasses, into someone else’s eyes, or at some cards. Except for the man in the doorway, who was staring directly at him.

He quickly crowded the man out of the doorway and into the hall. “Look, if this is some sort of sick joke you bounty hunters have come up with-”

“Goddess. Are you… are you actually me?” said the man. In Balthus' voice. In the exact same way Balthus would have said it, inflection and all. 

Okay. Well. Balthus decided his first instinct must have been right, as outlandish as it seemed. Apparently he was looking at his younger self right now. And his younger self was staring at him in the same way he suspected he was staring back.

“Yeah… it seems that way. Did Constance experiment on you and magic you into the future or something?” Balthus asked his younger counterpart.

The other Balthus shook his head. “Wait. What year is it?”

“1186,” Balthus answered.

“No… 1186? It can’t be. How?” 

Balthus raised an eyebrow. “So Constance didn’t magic you into the future?”

The other Balthus shook his head. “Nah. I don’t know what happened. One minute I was fighting a huge beast with Caspar in the Sealed Forest, and the next, well… I was still in the Sealed Forest, but… I guess I’m not… in 1180 anymore?” He winced and then added, “That's not right. I don't wanna say it, let alone think about it." He rubbed his temple and just stared at Balthus.

Balthus nodded. “Avenging the Professor’s dad, right?”

Younger Balthus nodded as well. “Yeah, that. I dunno what happened now though… Since, well, I’m here.”

“Well, when I went to the Sealed Forest with the Professor, we won. The Professor got, I don’t know, sucked into this dark vortex of dark magic? But he somehow cut himself out of it, and then he had green hair and eyes. I heard he fused with the Goddess somehow in there,” Balthus informed the other Balthus. “Oh, uh, guess I should tell you, there’s a war now too.”

The other Balthus’s eyes nearly fell out of his head. "Seriously? A war? Ugh, what the hell have I gotten myself into,” he muttered dejectedly, hand on his face.

“You know… people don’t like what other people are doing- but maybe let’s talk about that ano-”

“What’s going on here?” a lilting voice rang out nearby. Balthus whipped his head around to see Yuri, who of course showed up because he somehow always knew when something was amiss. That damned trickster instinct of his. Yuri paused as he was approaching, clearly having realized he was witnessing something odd. “Uh… yeah. Mind filling me in on what exactly is happening here?”

Balthus sighed. “Uh, well, my friend here, he apparently was in 1180… and now he’s in 1186… and-”

“You’re speaking of years as if they’re places. You can’t just waltz across time like it’s a trip to the market,” Yuri interrupted, sounding a bit exasperated.

Balthus sighed, wondering what explanation would work, when the other Balthus decided to speak up “Well, yeah, I mean… that’s what happened. I was fighting a beast in the Sealed Forest, trying to avenge Jeralt with the Professor, and, you know, one minute I was there and then suddenly I was still in the Sealed Forest but no one else was around, the beast was gone, and I decided to come here… and I realized pretty quickly something wasn’t right cause the monastery looks kinda… destroyed, and-”

The longer the other Balthus talked, the wider Yuri’s eyes got, and it was clear he believed them now. “Wait. Just… wait. So… you’re Balthus… but you’re from… Goddess, you’re from 1180. Almost six years ago. And somehow you ended up in 1186. Our time.” It was clear to Balthus from the way Yuri was holding his head that he was getting stressed about this pretty quickly, and was trying to figure out what to do. “What the hell am I going to do with two of you?”

Within seconds Yuri had pulled them both through town, which was thankfully relatively quiet, and to an unused side chamber, basically a large closet that had multiple leaks from the plumbing, and locked them both in his gaze. "Alright. Let's figure this out," he began, looking to the younger Balthus. "First. We can't call both of you Balthus. What should we call you?"

Balthus looked to his younger counterpart, who seemed to be deep in thought. "Well, mum always told me there was a warrior a long time ago in Kupala named Balthazar, and I'm," he paused, looking at Balthus, "we're named after him. So how about Balthazar?"

Grinning, Balthus nodded. "Yeah, that's a great idea!"

Yuri nodded as well, and then looked between them. "Okay, great. Balthazar and Balthus. Perfect. Next, we need to get you back to your time. I feel like the Professor is the best person to help with that, so I'll ask him to come down here. Which brings me to my next concern. You," he paused to glance at Balthazar, "can't be seen by _anyone_ beyond myself, Balthus, Hapi, and Constance. Constance in particular will probably want to do magical experiments on you to figure out what happened, and she might be able to figure out how to magically obscure you, but I don't want people snooping around and asking questions about why there are suddenly two of you." 

Balthazar frowned, nodding. "Yeah, makes sense, boss." There was a pause where Yuri seemed to be considering saying something else, maybe remarking on Balthazar calling him "boss" (which amused Balthus), but within seconds it seemed he'd changed his mind.

"That means you can't stay in the men's dorms. This room is, well, not in the best shape, and it's a bit small, but I can have a bed moved in here so you at least have somewhere to sleep. We'll come and check in on you every hour or so to make sure you've got what you need, and if the halls are quiet you can visit me in my office if you need a change of scenery."

Balthazar raised an eyebrow. "You have an office?"

Yuri chuckled. "Oh yeah, I guess I didn't have it yet where, or when, you came from. We found another passage behind a false wall a few years ago, and it had a decently sized room in it that we figure used to be some sort of storage room back when this place was being built. There was a whole bunch of junk in it, mostly broken bits of pipe and old bricks, but once we cleared it out it ended up being a nice space. I can’t remember what I wanted to use it for, but Balthus, Constance, and Hapi insisted that I should have my own room,” he explained. 

“Makes sense, you work the hardest out of everyone here, and I know how much you like your rare bit of alone time.”

“Ah, well… I guess that’s true…” Yuri looked a bit embarrassed as he agreed, and it made Balthus smile to himself. What a guy. “Anyway, the girls are… somewhere, I’m not sure. But stay here for now, and Balthus, stay with him. Keep each other company, okay? I’ll go find Hapi and Constance.”

While Yuri was looking for the two women, Balthus and his younger counterpart decided to gauge the difference almost six years made between their brawling prowess. Balthus won handily, and Balthazar mopily commented that now he knew how his opponents felt.

It wasn’t long before Yuri came back with Hapi and Constance in tow. They were both wide-eyed at Balthazar’s existence, and as Yuri predicted Constance wanted to try to detect “temporal anomalies” on him. She did say that she’d try to come up with some sort of spell that would help Balthazar hide so he wasn’t stuck in this dingy little room forever, which Balthus appreciated. He was positive Balthazar appreciated it most of all. He knew himself; if he were cooped up in a small room all day he’d definitely go insane in short order.

In the evening Balthus brought a couple tankards of ale to Balthazar’s room, and they drank and played some card games. They were pretty evenly matched so it was nice because neither of them ended up feeling particularly like a loser. It was during one of these games that Yuri showed up with Byleth in tow. The Professor stared at Balthazar in shock for a moment before he began asking questions.

“Yuri has told me that you claim to be from 1180. Could you explain what happened?” he asked, the tiniest hint of a frown on his face.

“Ah, well, we were in the sealed forest fighting Solon and some demonic beasts… and some strange mages. Caspar and I were fighting one of the beasts when suddenly I’m on the ground. I thought maybe the beast tossed me, but… well, now that I think about it, just before that happened I heard you yelling a lot, I think one of the beasts had just let off a huge blast of energy and maybe someone got hurt bad. Yeah, then you were yelling and then suddenly I was just lying in the grass. I got up but it was dark, and no one was around, and I wondered if maybe I was somehow forgotten, but that didn’t really make sense cause it wasn’t like I was hidden....” Balthazar explained, scratching his head in confusion. “I decided to just head to the monastery, except when I got here, it was all, well, like it is now, ruined, and I went down to Abyss… nothing’s the same, man. I don’t get it.”

As Balthazar spoke, Byleth seemed to be getting paler than he already was, and Balthus exchanged a curious glance with Yuri.

“Alright. I’ll… talk to Hanneman, Manuela, and Seteth, and see what we can… put together,” Byleth affirmed. He gave a quick nod of acknowledgement to the room and then rushed off, presumably to go talk to his colleages.

“Huh. That was strange,” Yuri remarked, still staring at the door Byleth had departed through.

Balthus and his younger self simultaneously agreed, and then looked at each other, laughter bubbling up. Yuri rolled his eyes at them, but Balthus knew he thought they were amusing too, even if he didn’t show it.

\---------- ---------- ----------

It had been an oddly eventful week for Balthazar, despite having to mostly keep to himself in that dim, boring closet of a room. Balthus came by and would challenge him to arm wrestling, and while he’d lost every single time, now he was beginning to feel like he might yet be able to best his older self in the strength department. 

About halfway through the week, Constance had come by and explained that she’d somehow combined the ward and silence spells, with alterations (Yuri had helped her with the silence part of the spell) and come up with something that should make it much harder to detect him, but it wasn’t impossible to see through and only lasted maybe 15 minutes. He thanked her for the help profusely; even 15 minutes a couple times a day was better than nothing, and she said she’d come by his room whenever she could to cast the spell again.

He’d visited Yuri a few times, which hadn’t been particularly exciting since he was usually busy looking over documents or working on finances, but Balthazar was intrigued by the room in general since the Yuri he knew only had a desk with a few stray possessions on it. This older Yuri had those same few possessions on his desk, but also had some nice sheets and a blanket on the bed, a wardrobe that he assumed had some clothes in it, a nice plush chair in the corner, and a couple of vases with some assorted flowers in them. This room clearly had Yuri’s touch, and it felt nice to sit in the comfy armchair and just quietly listen to the sound of Yuri’s quill on parchment. 

It was evening on the day his week got even more eventful. He was walking by the small corridor that led to Yuri’s room when he heard an odd grunting noise. He stopped, and when he heard it again, he started down the small corridor, only to hear something like a wail, and this time he was sure it was coming from Yuri’s room. Had someone unwanted gotten into Abyss? Was someone attacking Yuri? He pressed his ear to the door, and heard the same outcry, and he was certain now it was Yuri’s voice.

He sort of wanted to just bust the door down, but he tried the doorknob instead, and it must have been a bit loud because suddenly all the noises coming from the room ceased. Balthazar was about to hurl himself against the door when it opened, and he was face to face with his older self, looking very disheveled and annoyed. “Oh. It’s just you.” He sighed and added, “What the heck do you want?”

Balthazar was taken aback by how upset his older self sounded with seeing him, but something about his appearance seemed meaningful, though he couldn’t quite place why. “I heard noises, thought the boss was being attacked. But you’re here so I guess not.”

Yuri’s voice rang out from inside the room. “Who the hell is it?” He sounded pretty irritated, and Balthazar suddenly had a suspicion about what had actually been going on. Were they…?

“Just my little twin bro. Thought you were being attacked. Ain’t that rich?” Balthus replied, looking back into the room as he chortled loudly.

“Ha ha, sure, real funny. Make him go away so you can get back over here and keep “attacking” me,” came Yuri’s clapback, and Balthazar was pretty sure his entire body turned red as his growing suspicion was confirmed. 

Unfortunately that was the same moment Balthus looked back at him. He roared with laughter, clearly finding Balthazar’s predicament hilarious. “I take it you figured out what those noises actually were?” Balthazar nodded, frowning. “Well. Why don’t you come on in, and I’ll give you a live demonstration of what you could be doing in the future if you get back to your own time.”

“Excuse me? Did you just invite him in?!” Yuri yelled, his voice getting closer. Suddenly he was in the doorway too, and Balthazar’s eyes immediately roamed up and down his figure, covered only by a short grey robe.

“Yeah, I did. How often do you get to have two of me at once?” Balthus questioned, and Yuri glared up at him. 

Yuri jabbed a finger at Balthus’ bare chest. “You’re insane.” He glanced over at Balthazar and sighed. “Sorry for making you worry. I’m fine. Just go back to your room, please.”

Balthazar immediately took the opportunity to flee, the image of Yuri wearing nothing but that robe permanently etched into his mind. Oh boy. That was not a place he really wanted to be going when he was already stuck in such strange circumstances. Time for some solo training to tire himself out, and then sleep.

\---------- ---------- ----------

“Didja see the way he was looking at you?” Balthus asked, looking to Yuri as they moved back over to the bed. 

“Of course I saw. He wasn’t even trying to hide it.” Yuri flopped onto the bed with a huff. “Do you really think we should have invited him in? I wouldn’t want to be my younger self in his time, and he finally comes back, memories intact, and I find out what he did here. You know I would.”

Balthus chuckled. “Yeah, you’re a persuasive bastard, that’s for sure.”

“Ha, yeah, but you like it.” Balthus pressed a gentle kiss to his shoulder, surprised to hear him add, “Younger me would understand though. This is a rare opportunity, and having two of you would be pretty fun, wouldn’t it?”

\---------- ---------- ----------

The next evening, Balthazar found himself reading a very surprising note from Yuri. 

_If you’re interested in having a little fun, come to my room in one hour._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Look for the spicy part 2 in the next couple of days!


End file.
